veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Very Sing 🎤
A Very Sing �� Along Songs �� and More '(originally known as "'Ridiculous Sing ��-Along!") is the seventh episode of VeggieTales and the first sing �� 'along video ��. A prequel to "A Very Silly �� Sing �� Along!". A parody of "A Very Ridiculous Sing '��-'Along!". The next episode: QBT Alvin and the Gas ⛽️ from Outer Space! Plot Characters Songs �� Running �� Gags Silly �� Song '�� The Pirates ��‍☠️ Who Don't Do Anything (Very Silly Song �� '(a.k.a "A Very Silly Sing Along!")) What We Have Learned song '�� None Letter ✉️ they Got from a Kid �� None Special Guest Stars ✨ * Mr Strong �� (Represented as a Bell Pepper ��) from “The Mr Men Show” * ICCE * BonBons Fun Facts Explanations * "No money �� down" means a possible way to get financing for a home �� where you are not required by the lender to make a down payment. * When Larry was jumping on the trampoline and yells to Bob for help on getting him off the trampoline, Bob would have to move the trampoline and catch Larry before he falls to the ground. However, more characters would have to gather together with him to catch Larry after they move the trampoline over, because in real life, if Bob were to catch Larry himself, Larry's fast kinetic gravity force would hit Bob and they'd possibly die or get crushed. * When water �� spews up in the air with Larry at the top after he wrenches �� the fixture, Bob would have to turn off the water �� to the kitchen as Jimmy doesn't know how, and more characters would have to gather together to catch Larry before he falls into the kitchen sink. However, the paths on either edge of the sink are too narrow and it is possible that Larry could easily fall into the sink. Trivia * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first sing-along video. ** The first appearance of The asparagus members of the Gourd's Gym. ** The first episode to have Annie, Mom Carrot ��, Mom Pea, Dad Pea, Baby Lou ��, and Buzz-Saw Louie since their debut appearances. ** The first episode to use the 1997 Big Idea logo. ** The animated version would be used in the following video. ** The first episode where Jimmy appears with Jerry, and it's also the first time Jimmy Gourd appeared on the countertop. ** The first episode to have a Family Fun Activity. ** The first episode where Junior does speak, counting the clips of the songs he sang ��. * The original 1997 release has a teaser trailer �� for the next episode. * The 1999 Word Entertainment VHS �� has a rare variant of the "Big Idea presents" opening bumper which has the 1997 Big Idea logo with the "PRESENTS" word in Times New Roman font. * This episode was first released on DVD �� in 2004 as part of The Complete Silly �� Song �� Collection. It was given a separate DVD release in 2006. * The original release uses the original version of the theme song ��, while the 1999 re-release uses the 1998 theme. The DVD �� uses the original theme song �� while using the audio of the 2004 version. * In the Pirates ��‍☠️ Who Don't Do Anything section of the credits ��, the crew's names are given pirate ��‍☠️ nicknames. * Some clips are featured in the theme song ��, Tales From the Crisper, Daniel and the Lion's �� Den, The Grapes �� of Wrath, and Larry's Lagoon ��. * This won a GMA Dove Award for the 1998 Long Form Music Video �� of the Year. * Before this video, Big Idea made CDs �� and audio cassettes of the album VeggieTunes, which features music �� from the first three episodes. * When this episode was about to be rereleased in 1999, the cover was vastly different and had some differences. ** The asparagus singers were kept in from the 1997 cover. ** The episode title was originally planned to be kept the same as the original. ** Both Bob and Larry were on the cover looking happy ��. The final cover replaced Bob with the Peach �� and has Larry looking somewhat worried. ** The prototype cover originally had a purple Star Box �� background pattern and had a red banner at the top with "Deliciously silly ��!" as the critic review. The final version had "The Veggies Kids Actually Like!" as the critic review and the banner was purple and there was a very light blue ducky �� pattern. ** The final cover is based off The Hairbrush Song ��, while the prototype cover used a unique style. Remarks * The quality of the songs �� from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? is lower than the rest of the video. ** However, the Lagoon Song �� from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! was in high quality, except some pieces of the footage were spliced in from said episode due to some of the uncompressed footage having been likely deleted after said episode was finished in production. * Though not technically considered a goof, Larry leaves the screen in one shot without his tooth ��. * When the video was re-released on DVD �� in 2004, the audio was re-mastered in higher quality, which meant that all the songs except for "The Water Buffalo �� Song ��" had a different quality to the music �� and also with newly added instruments but still had the same rhythm. * In the DVD-Rom section, it shows pictures �� from Good Morning George and Big Things Too, but those songs �� are on the video ��, because they were added in before in The End of Silliness. * On the DVD ��, the script for The Story of Flibber-o-loo was included as a placeholder for the Very Silly �� Songs ��! script. It is unknown what happened to the original script for Very Silly �� Songs ��!. * From reading the subtitle "NEED VERY SILLY �� SONGS �� SCRIPT, THIS IS A PLACEHOLDER: a retelling of the parable of the Good Samaritan", it is possible that the original script for Very Silly �� Songs ��! was lost or deleted by mistake. * Though not technically considered a goof, Qwerty is larger in size than in other episodes. * Some international releases have a few differences from the American version. ** The VeggieTales theme is placed before the workout countertop segment. ** A title card for the episode is added between the VeggieTales theme and the opening segment. ** The opening is cut short, as it fades out right after Bob says "Actually, this is the very first VeggieTales sing ��-along tape." ** The title cards before each song have a different look in contrast to the original. ** The songs �� use a textless version. ** Dance �� of the Cucumber �� and Lagoon Song �� were omitted for reasons unknown. *** The two songs �� were bizarrely still kept listed in the credits. Goofs * While Larry is jumping on the trampoline and hitting his head on the cupboards, his line when he's calling for Bob is off lip-sync. * When Bob tells the peas to stop typing ("Guys... Hey, hey, hey Peas! Peas!"), a question mark appears on Cristoffe Pea's mouth ��. * On a similar note, in some international releases of the episode, when the camera �� cuts to a long shot of the countertop before Larry says "I hope you're ready to sweat ��!", a question mark appears on Larry's mouth �� for a split-second before he starts talking. * As Larry hops over to the sink, his belt clips through his body. * Before Larry turns the water faucet ��, his tooth �� clips through. * For the most part of the video, Larry's tooth �� wasn't visible when his mouth �� is closed, with a few exceptions where that problem is fixed during the Home �� Improvement sketch and the last shot during the Success sketch. * Due to it being rendered in high quality for this video ��, a goof makes it into Lagoon Song �� in which Palmy completely disappears for a frame before returning in the next. * There are a number of spelling and grammar errors which appear within the lyrics throughout the video ��. For one, during the Water Buffalo �� Song ��, "yours" and "hers" are spelled as "your's" and "her's," which would be alright except the apostrophe is usually used to abbreviate "is," so the end result of both of these is "your is" and "her is," neither of which are grammatically correct in the context they're applied in. Also, during God Is Bigger, although "boogie" is spelled correctly twice, it's spelled as "boogy" for the rest of the song ��, which was acknowledged by Mike and Kurt during the commentary. * In the credits listing "Lagoon Song ��", Kurt Heinecke's last name is misspelled. The last letter ✉️ in his last name has an "i" instead of an "e", spelling it "Heinecki". People actually wrote letters to Big Idea about it. Inside References * Real-World �� References * Gourd's Gym is a take on Gold's Gym. * "Jane, stop �� this crazy �� thing!" is a quote from "The Jetsons". * The second segment is a spoof of "Tool Time" from the sitcom "Home �� Improvement". Fast �� Forward * Category:TheComputerNerd20100 Category:Classics